In Love
by Sash-romancefreak
Summary: Angel confesses her love to Scamp. One-shot songfic. Takes place a few weeks after the movie.


A/N: Just so you know, this is in Angel's P.O.V.

I sit outside and sigh. I had been thinking about Scamp, and everything we have been through together. I remember that one night when we both went to Tony's and shared a plate of spaghetti. How could I forget that night? It had been the best night of my life.

_Everytime you're near baby  
I get kinda crazy in my head for you  
I don't know what to do  
_

I remember nuzzling Scamp and being close to him. That had been weeks ago. Scamp and I had never talked about it since then. But I think about it every night.

_And oh baby  
I get kinda shaky when they mention you  
I just lose my cool_

Everytime I see Scamp I get this feeling I can't explain. It's like the only one who I want to be with, the only one that matters, is him. It's so amazing and wonderful at the same time.

_My friends tell me  
Somethin has come over me  
And I think I know what it I_s

I think I know why I feel this way. I think I know why I get this way around Scamp. I think- I think I'm in love.

_I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

Yes, I know it is true. I love Scamp with all my heart. And I've got to tell him. I've got to tell him now, before it's too late. I just hope he feels the same way about me. I just hope he loves me too.

_Just the other night baby, I saw you hangin  
You were with your crew  
I was with mine too  
You took me by surprise  
When you turn and look me in my eyes  
Boy you really blow my mind_

It's getting dark out. If I want to tell Scamp today I have to do it now. I look towards the house to see Scamp coming towards me. I smile and stand up, ready to greet them.

_I don't know what's gotten into me  
But, God, I think I know what it is_

"Hey, Angel," Scamp smiles warmly.

"Hello, Scamp," I return.

"Are you going to come inside?" the pup questions me.

"Yeah," I nod. "But first there's something I need to tell you."

"Ok, what is it?" Scamp asks with curiosity.

_In love, boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes with you_

I look into Scamp's eyes and gasp slightly. They're so beautiful… Everything about him is perfect. I continue to stare at him dreamily.

Scamp gets a very confused look on him face, "Uh, Angel, what is it you wanted to tell me?"

I shake off my thoughts and blush, "Oh, uh…"

"Because there's something I've bee meaning to tell you as well," he admits.

_Somethin strange has come over me  
Got me goin out of my mind  
Never met a guy like you before  
You make me feel special inside_

"Then you go first," I offer.

"No, no, you go," Scamp says with a blush.

We both stand there and look at each other, then the ground. What is it he wants to tell me? Could it be?

_I think I'm in love  
I think I'm in love_

"Scamp…" 

"Angel…"

"I love you!" we say at the same time and gasp at what each other said.

I can't believe it. He actually loves me! I look at Scamp and smile. He grins back and asks,

"Is it true?"

"Yes," I nod joyfully. "I really do love you."

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

Scamp comes over to me and sits down besides me. I lick his face and nuzzle him. Scamp licks me back and hugs me. I wrap my arms around him and hug him back. We stay like this for a while, as happy as could be.

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you (goin outta my mind)  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

Scamp lets go and asks, "Wanna go to Tony's?"

"Of course!" I grin back at him.

"Great! I'll tell my parents, then we'll go."

"Ok," I sigh dreamily as I watch him go.

_Boy I think that I'm in love with you  
I've been doin silly things when it comes to you  
I think I'm in love  
Boy I think I'm in love with you  
I've been tellin all my friends what I feel for you_

Scamp hurries back and we head off together. Ok, I was wrong. _This _is the best day of my life.


End file.
